


天鹅绒监狱

by Neuromancer2727



Category: EXO
Genre: Chanse/灿勋, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuromancer2727/pseuds/Neuromancer2727
Summary: 血猎✖️血族亲王





	天鹅绒监狱

梁顶是在吴世勋探手抓住准备借力起身时塌下来的。他听到吱吱嘎嘎的声响便预先后悔，提琴砸落，再无悬挂在高处沉静穆如的风范——有人从旁把他圈定在怀中，手掌护住脑袋，扑至鼻端的气息，烟草与桃金娘。一阵飞至台风，挡掉那些劈头盖脸砸下的提琴，他得以在风暴眼中安然无恙。

一场盛大的、音符嘣嚓的活埋。他的猎人从翘起的琴弓下抬头，捧着他的脸在阳光下端详来去，确认宝矿中至为重要的一件没有损坏后才泄愤般捏一捏。

太瘦了，朴灿烈一只手就可以环绕左腮到右腮，下巴支在虎口，像把握住河滩上一片薄脆的残贝。苍白，易碎，碎之前还会割破皮肤，血液中清算、扯平。朴灿烈想：怎么就喂不胖。

吴世勋像看破他所想，轻轻笑了笑，嘴唇下移用尖牙咬朴灿烈虎口。濡湿、痛痒，远低于常人的体温攒聚来输给这一刻，有了热乎乎的错觉。亲王笑得狡猾，提出频繁请求：让我吸你的血，就会长胖了。

朴灿烈一巴掌拍他屁股，“警告多少次，这梁不结实。以为什么都经得起你这么一拉？”

“这是我在，不在砸着怎么办？”

青年不接话，自下而上那目光剐着他。虎口迅速出现一个小伤痕，没有见血，差一点点。吴世勋又舔了舔，很难讲这动作是有意识的，或许更近于血族偶然爆发的珍重之心。胭红的舌尖留一道湿润轨迹，一触即离，吴世勋抚摸朴灿烈额头上的肿块，笑得很快乐。明爽不顾忌的快乐的分量不比三岁小孩轻，感染得朴灿烈也想笑。没良心，他说。为你挡的。

“还不是你做的琴太重了。”吴世勋偏过脸，把钳制他的手甩开，探去将几把还压在朴灿烈背上的提琴拿起，放脚边。一个半跪坐的姿势，擦过朴灿烈腿间时敏锐感到有什么东西顶着他小腿肚。

吴世勋一僵，半侧头挑眉：“干什么？”

朴灿烈背靠墙，窗与窗之间，大大咧咧四肢平展的姿势。明亮领域辖制他，像辖制一只大狗，状极无辜，天真自然反问：“我怎么了？”

风度良好的亲王殿下简直要被气笑，吴世勋正要竖起指头，被人拥住。严丝合缝的、柔暖茧室拥抱它的幼儿那样，只会让每个毛孔都生出不满足。朴灿烈在他肩膀上蹭了两下，“给不给？”

吴世勋赌气想说不，哪有这个机会。朴灿烈从他肩膀转移阵地，对着耳道吹口气。吴世勋重心不稳，跌坐下去没有跌实，被人挽住腰。腰窝至膝弯，软得如化冻初汛，淌着热蜜滚油，兀自打颤。

朴灿烈摘他的耳钉，玛瑙和黑曜石，打磨出锐利角度的六芒星。手指干燥，金属冰凉，旋转拉扯就是两种势力同时攀附，吴世勋哪里应付得来。微妙的冷热交替刺激得他又开始发抖，在朴灿烈半臂环绕绰绰有余的臂弯里，颤抖无处遁形地传递了，一道韵脚含蓄的电波。他感到发声已类似送气，吴世勋催促：“快……快点。”

拈住他耳垂的人却不紧不慢，像把玩什么极有趣的摆件。朴灿烈腾出中指去撩弄他耳廓，一圈一圈，间歇不定，和缓又煽情，仿佛走过鹦鹉螺壳那些曲旋的秘道，尽头是极乐迷宫。

吴世勋勉力抬手，自己摘掉，一道亮丽的光弧，耳钉被掷去看不见的角落。半埋在黑发间的耳像蒸熟的虾背，面上表情还算镇定冷淡，他看向朴灿烈：“别磨蹭。”

他爱死这份随时随地下命令的底气。朴灿烈用舌堵住那微微渗血的耳孔，包圆它、抚慰它、戳刺它。下唇贴在吴世勋腮边，就那么一小块皮肉，百般手段万种柔情都押上去了，过于丰足的厚待当然是种过荷，吴世勋喘息绵伏不绝，到后头就变成小声的呜咽。

在请他光顾别处呢，别处就不值得这猎手赏光吗？喉结、锁骨、胸膛、小腹……和——朴灿烈甚至不用低头，心里雪亮。裤子浸出点深色水痕，他的亲王正努力调整双腿，使这反应不要如此自觉、如此昭彰。他心底发笑，放开了吴世勋的耳朵。

朴灿烈扣住他膝盖，撬一个本就不太抵抗的松果壳一般打开了。吴世勋目光落在他半趴的后颈上，像在那里贴了邀请函，默许，挑衅，也可以叫期待。朴灿烈动作利落，再趴下去时先吻了吻：非常漂亮。不同于一般同类，那自行湿透的、晶亮又光泽饱满的器官，当得起一声漂亮。

吴世勋小腹一阵抽搐，足底踏上朴灿烈肩膀，再度重申：别磨蹭。

朴灿烈含住，舌滑过柱身，唇珠摩挲冠状沟，舌尖一遍遍舔舐描绘。潮闷的口腔、灵软的诱控，吴世勋忍不住揪紧了朴灿烈头发。朴灿烈故意往喉口一吞，紧窒的颚肉将顶端包牢，二指扶上囊袋，打圈儿，揉摁得粗糙且下流。是那种男子高中生的莽撞手法，却把快意无限延长，痛爽交叠在肚脐上炸烟花。他当然要趁机看吴世勋，半抬了眼皮，连目光都是欲情沉重的。吴世勋视野纷乱中与他狭路相逢，只觉得被那眼神先操了一回，粗粝蛮猛，高起的岩浆。朴灿烈嘴里吃着他的屌，腮侧塌下去两个小窝，逐渐收敛的阳光眷留在那处，如同亮潭一双。

他推他的手，推不动，吴世勋着急，在射出来的前一刻朴灿烈退了，白浊挂些在下巴与唇角。抓着他的手去摸阴茎、摸业已被精液润得滑腻的腿内侧、摸正如暴雨前金鱼嘴巴般不断翕合的穴口。朴灿烈笑得温柔，好像使他落到这田地的不是他，全是吴世勋本人。看吧，你对爱欲永不餍足，永远能自己发浪，成一片潘神的秘密花园。吴世勋想要挣开他的手，朴灿烈捉着他的手腕，逼至他脸前。

“世勋可真厉害。”纤长如芦管的指间湿淋淋，像孕育一片小型沼泽。日光将稠浓液体折映出鲜明色彩，吴世勋仿佛握住了一捧源于己身体内的流态彩虹。

“闭…闭嘴。”他骂得并不大声，下一秒完全梗住。因为朴灿烈从指腹吻到指尖，再堵在他唇上，腥膻味儿毫无遮拦地交换一轮，煮烂了的马鞭草与矢车菊，如最佳催情燃剂一般来势汹汹。朴灿烈吻他时从不闭眼，吴世勋等量报还之。能看到嘴角那点半干的精液痕迹，他有点得逞般的窃喜，和近似于标记的独占欲满足。朴灿烈最后舔了舔他唇峰，却干脆离开。

骤然离去令吴世勋不满，眯着眼睛“唔？”了一声，被猝不防拇指压住舌根，朴灿烈左手食指则在臀缝轻点打转。吴世勋上下两张嘴都被狎弄得流熟，收不住的津液一路滴落脖颈、打湿前襟，屁股下木地板如上釉般透亮，还在不断沁水，颤栗着、飓风中的果实，亟待有人从中间爽快破开，或甜美或浪荡，或甜美的浪荡都给世界检阅，都大白天下。

吴世勋用膝盖去蹭朴灿烈小腿，全身泛起股烟状的粉色，落不到实处，气泡飞升再降，但确确实实是捂热了的。还有热昏头的预兆。这对血族来说太难得，朴灿烈想：他把所有不可能一一实践，他让一座冰峰动容。所以怎么能让别人看，这仰起的头颅，这水波粼粼的眼角，这索吻的神情。朴灿烈把食指插入甬道，软肉立刻拥堆而上，细细密密的褶皱咬着他的指节，一群甜腻的障碍，一个恬不知耻的无底洞。他屈起，变着角度抠按，温热的肠液一直流到手腕。吴世勋脚踝猛颤，呻吟拔高一个度，像开水浸破的糯米纸，尾音发卷，哭腔浓重，激得朴灿烈只想让其更破碎一点。他插进中指和无名指，内壁上翻搅搔刮，指尖的茧层如磨砂纸，摁住某个点，触感绝不温和。吴世勋腰猛抬，被踩住尾鳍的白鱼、拿捏肚腹的雪狐，额头抵在朴灿烈颈侧，很快湿透一小片。

别哭啊，朴灿烈口头安抚，节奏没乱。再重重刮一下那个点，划得很慢，像要彻底记住这个所在：“是这里吧，世勋最喜欢的。”

肩上人唯剩捯气余地，朴灿烈抽出两只手。“那我明白了。”他扶起吴世勋的脸，与他对视，瞳仁渐要聚焦的前一瞬毫无预兆地冲入体内。那焦点又四散开去，零落的星光，矜贵被打破，只有近于些微扭曲的空白。吴世勋崩溃地感到，他被堵死了。各种意义上的。能感到那阴茎的形状，贲突的每条筋络，契进体内，拓开每一条闭合的皱襞，杵到最深处——颜色、温度、态势，他被塞得满满当当，过于具象化的想象又在精神上对他施淫威。他在朴灿烈操进来的第一下失神，失神的末尾可耻地兴奋。

朴灿烈欣赏他每一点表情变化，紧皱的眉、放大的瞳孔、微张的唇下牙尖一闪，好局促，好委屈，醴艳、放浪又美。不知想到什么，缠绞得很紧。“放松，还不是咬的时候。”他又打他屁股。这玻璃塑像，他再不要把他粘好了，他要碎片分解到血液里。他握稳吴世勋的胯骨，面对面开始狠操，武库完备的挞伐。起初快节奏，吴世勋颠在一片无止境的峰头，嗓子都叫哑了。紧接着抽出，跌入空谷，他就会抖抖睫毛瞄朴灿烈一眼，在那一眼的驱策下朴灿烈必然撞得更狠、插得更深，湿软泥泞里放任彻底。他是不知道那一眼是多爱娇，抵得上人类历史来所有春梦的总和。朴灿烈偏爱整根抽送猛捣，吴世勋只觉全身从内里崩坼再造，下一秒被强硬地摁下脑袋，朴灿烈示意他看自己后穴——如何热情又媚态毕露地挽留，肠肉外翻粘连，体液在穴口打出浮沫，像一朵被操到熟烂的番红花。

他昂起头，不想再看。朴灿烈仍大开大阖，连带卵袋都要送进去的法子，耻毛粗硬地擦过腿与臀间的嫩肉，像在施耍一场鞭刑。快感如浮潮飞快叠垒，吴世勋都不知道他在抽噎中撒了什么句子，软弱的“不要了”，讨好的“灿烈哥”，只没有求饶。

朴灿烈清楚，他的恋人依旧保有为尊者的傲慢，即便情热时还顶着一个空王冠。就像眼下尽管快被干到失禁，下体的汗光、纵横交错的青红指痕搅在一块一塌糊涂，上身穿戴仍齐整，温莎结雍容大气。反差得令人心悸，朴灿烈吻他，像在圣坛上奸污一支百合。渎神的精神迷幻无人能拒绝，朴灿烈想：他俩与所谓神圣脱离都太久了。他的亲王殿下生来就是神的反面，他自己则是叛离者，光与暗结合会是怎样呢？是昏昏欲睡的暗影与沉醉，适合爱和做爱。

我的爱人，我的敌人；我的刀锋，我的灵魂；我的救赎，我的圣妓。

朴灿烈转而去搂他的腋窝，想把吴世勋提起来些，变换的体势让性器又更深一步，身上人从鼻腔挤出声撕裂的“嗯——”，手抖抖索索地伸去前端想自我纾解，被先一步摁住。他这下真急了，锁朴灿烈脖子，牙叼上旧有的那个疤痕。朴灿烈哪管洪水滔天地往上一顶，吴世勋偏离位置，与颈动脉只差一厘，他胡乱地咬下去。

被情欲熏炙得透亮的眼睑唰地张开，朴灿烈在接踵而至的痛楚中看到吴世勋眸底又涌出那种野蔷薇燃烧的光芒，激射，茫远，他部分夺回主动权。鲜血一股股汇入唇齿、咽喉，融进四肢百骸，他在颤栗，如同雨林中患上肺炎，吴世勋吸吮得越来越用力，嘴容不住，滚热的液滴顺着下巴落在胸前、大腿、阴茎上。之前朗基努斯之枪的相斥血咒虽告一段落，但他们一直未敢越过这一堑道。吴世勋全然忘却，他在这一刻真正共享了朴灿烈的生命。血脉里细小的酒泡，逐一爆裂的核弹，天性甚至压倒性快感。

朴灿烈则在飞速失血中感到晕眩，其实很危险，但方便他抵在尽头律动。柔缓地，不再进一步的共振。他没阻止吴世勋，他抚摸他光裸脊椎，摸起一把琴弓，挑飞碍事的领结和几粒纽扣。过浆的马尾去磨乳尖，很快充血、肿胀、挺立。朴灿烈笑了，弓头架在锁骨凹陷处，想还有比这更优异莹亮的琴颈吗？有比那玫瑰色的乳晕更多姿的弦？吴世勋肠壁收绞，左腿无意识地盘紧他腰间，朴灿烈射在狭仄的深处。

如果这是一个蜜爱监狱，是无期的温柔绞杀，我愿领受牢狱之灾如领赠礼。

吴世勋才有体内炽烫远超渴饮的血液的实感，他抬起嘴迷迷糊糊，全身都绷紧了。内壁的小嘴也被浇个饱足，又贪婪地收取很多次、再一次。朴灿烈同时和他发出喟叹，一个是还处在高潮的余韵，一个是想：这过程可真像受精，要是生理允许，吴世勋肚子早被他搞大八百回。

“你该叫停的，”吴世勋靠在他肩上擦一把唇上的血。太危险了。

“遵命，我的殿下。”朴灿烈说。

“……喂，先拔出去。”

“我怎么了？”有人故伎重施，犬科般炫耀滑润皮毛和明澈大眼耍无赖：“我不。”


End file.
